


Pest, Or Don't Let the Pigeon Fly the TARDIS

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Gen prompt 18 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), The Pigeon Series - Mo Willems
Genre: Humour, silly crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: A rather pesky creature appears on the TARDIS
Series: Gen prompt 18 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pest, Or Don't Let the Pigeon Fly the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in a class on Writing for Children / children's lit. 
> 
> Apparently this is what happens when my brain refuses to calm down at night. (if unfamiliar with the crossover, i highly recommend checking out a library or there's a very read aloud of one of the books on YouTube)
> 
> For the Humor prompt at genprompt_bingo

The TARDIS’ artificial lights dimmed for the evening. As Nyssa of Traken snuggled up in bed with a book, she couldn’t help but notice a peculiar sound echoing from the console room. She recognized the Doctor’s voice immediately, but it sounded as though he was in a fierce argument with some unseen party. Placing a marker in her book, the Trakenite lightly tip-toed down the corridor towards the console room. What she saw upon arriving garnered a mid of amusement and shock. Leaning over the main control panel stood the Doctor; who was indeed arguing with what looked like a pastel blue bird-like creature.

“ Can I fly it? “ the creature asked.

“No” the Time Lord responded matter of factly. “ For the thousandth time, you cannot just -“

“ Doctor?” asked Nyssa, surveying their new arrival. “ Who is this?”

“ He appears to be some sort of pigeon “ answered the Doctor “ I am not sure where he came from, but frankly he’s already becoming a nuisance. “ “ He pressed a few buttons. “ Ah, could you keep an eye on him? I’ll be in the library. And Nyssa, please do not let him touch the controls. The last thing I need is the Old Girl being hijacked by a pigeon.”

Nyssa nodded.

The pigeon, as it turned out, was extremely bent on flying the TARDIS. He kept badgering the Trakenite for what seemed like forever ( “  
Please?” “ Just one trip around the galaxy?” “ I’ll give you £4 !” ) Each time, Nyssa refused until the bird was slumped in a corner of the room , sulking. ( “ I never get to do anything!” ) After about an hour, the Doctor returned with a small colorful book in his hand.

“ I believe I’ve found the coordinates for our uninvited guest. Didn’t let him touch the controls, did you?”

Nyssa smiled. “ Of course not. Doctor.”

“ Marvelous! Well I suppose we’d best drop him off then.”

And somewhere, two best friends; an elephant and pig, watched as a police box seemed to appear from thin air...


End file.
